Tales from Catharsis & Apotheosis
by AlSmash
Summary: For every story there is another story which stands before it. A Collection of one-shots and multi-parts that add to the world of Catharsis & Apotheosis. Highly recommended that you read Catharsis & Apotheosis before this.


Author's Note I: **WARNING**, If you have not read Catharsis & Apotheosis, it is highly recommended that you do so. This is a series of one-shots and multi-parts that will supplement the core material that is covered in CnA. Proceed at your own risk.

Author's Note 2: The setting for this one-shot takes place between Prologue: Divergence and Aria Sept: Tenebra.

**Sic Transit Cera**

This...this wasn't what she expected.

When she had felt her life drain away from her she had known what was awaiting her. The embrace of death, where her subconscious would be added to collective of humanity. She wouldn't be isolated and alone anymore. She could finally rest.

Only that wasn't what happened, because she now found herself in the Aries Gardens. Well, a manifestation of it at least. Though, she had to admit, it was an exceptionally well done manifestation by the feel and smell.

She was dead, yet it didn't explain any of this. Why was she here? Why couldn't she be free?

"Hello Miss Cera," a familiar voice greeted from behind her.

Slowly she turned to find Princess Euphemia li Britannia sitting on a bench. She wore the same clothing as the fateful day of her announcement of the SAZ, sans the blood.

"Princess Euphemia."

"Please. Sit." she patted the stone bench with her trademark smile, "You probably have some questions."

She took the offered seat. She wasn't sure exactly what to think. Nothing made sense. And what was she supposed to do now?

"It's a rather nice recreation," Euphie finally spoke up, interrupting her thoughts, "Clovis always did love this place."

Clovis? What did he have to do- Of course! This was a construct. It would make sense since they were dead that this place was envisioned through the memories of those who had been to the Gardens.

"It's as beautiful as I remember it," she found herself saying, not exactly sure where to even start.

Euphemia nodded knowingly.

"I guess the question I should ask is what is going on." C.C. finally stated after organizing her thoughts. "Why am I here? Why am I not-"

"Free," Euphie completed, a sad smile on her face.

"Yes."

"I guess you are free from a certain point of view," Euphie admitted wanly, "as far as being not part of the collective subconscious."

C.C.'s head turned to Euphemia in surprise.

_Not part of the collective subconscious? How was that possible?! Once you died you are absorbed into C's World. _

At least, that was what she had always thought as she analyzed the world itself. It seemed to be the law. Once you had died you were absorbed into the subconscious of humanity as part of the collective. This didn't disconnect you completely from the living world, but it limited you to being able to connect with those who had made contact with you. But it was also a double-edged sword in that it allowed those with the capability to directly access to C's World to track down those who were part of the subconscious.

It was a lot more complex that she could truly put to words, yet it seemed to be that the altogether fundamental law boiled down to the fact that those who died were reabsorbed back into the collective entity until they were an echo to those living in the world. There were no exceptions to the rule; it was a natural law, immutable and unchangeable. Yet here was Euphemia claiming that she WAS an exception. It made no sense.

"Why," was the only question she could ask, the only question that rang out throughout her mind as she tried to grasp what kind of reason would cause this development. Wasn't it enough that she had spent over half a millennia alive in her immortality? Wasn't it enough that she had paid penance for her actions during the Hundred Year War for being the Witch of Britannia? Wasn't it enough that she had suffered for so long over such a stupid and silly wish?

Euphie seemed to understand the emotional storm that quelled underneath as she gave an understanding smile, yet chose not to answer her question.

"What do you know of my father and uncle's plans with the Thought Elevators?"

"I know enough. I was one of the four who envisioned Ragnarok. However, the limit of my knowledge ends seven years ago, so I do not know its current status or if Charles has made any breakthroughs."

"Do you know why he is doing it?"

"Of course, he wanted to create a world without lies. At least, that's what he claims," C.C. mused in response, getting herself comfortable as she realized that this might take some time, bringing her feet up to the edge of the stone bench and wrapping her arms around her knees, "I wasn't exactly interested in what his intent was, as long as I got my wish."

"As long as you got to die."

C.C. nodded.

"There's a bit more to C's World that you don't know," Euphemia finally spoke again, as they both listened to the sounds of the gardens for what seemed like an eternity; the observation caused C.C. to pay more attention to Euphemia as the younger woman seemed a little… distracted.

"I guess I need to explain a bit better," she said, smiling, "but there is an ongoing conflict within C's World over the direction my father wishes to take all of us. There are those who are in support with my father's will to execute the Ragnarok Connection, and then there are those of us who aren't."

She paused seemingly staring in the distance, before she shivered just slightly.

"I know my father means well, but I can't support what he wants to do, Miss Cera. What he is doing is so…evil. I would never wish the kind of world he envisions on anyone. Even if it is a world at peace, it is still wrong. That's where you came in."

"I don't understand. Where do I come in?"

"Your Code."

That's right. She was a Codebearer. Yet in the fight with Orange, she had suddenly lost it. That made no sense, unless there was an outside influence and the only outside influence could only have been…

"You took my Code," she stated, accusation in her tone.

"And gave it to Lelouch," Euphemia finished with a sad expression, yet stopped just as she was about to say something else, like she wanted to share something, yet was compelled to keep quiet.

"I," she paused, settling herself, "I didn't want this for Lulu. He's suffered enough because of Geass, but he was the only option we had in close proximity to you Miss Cera. If we gave him the Code, he'd at least be able to see what our father sees and prevent him from continuing his madness. But even so, we've cost him, and cost him dearly. Geass might be a curse, but compared to immortality it is _nothing_."

C.C. nodded sagely, knowing exactly what Euphemia meant and what would likely happen next. It was the very same thing that had happened with her when she had gained her Code from the Mistress Alaine. The idea of not being able to die caused her to become reckless and she had viewed it as an asset rather than a curse.

It had taken her almost two generations to realize that immortality wasn't anything of the sort. The odds were Lelouch would view his newfound immortality as just another weapon in his arsenal, something that would make up for his lack of Geass. It was more than likely he would find someone to give Geass to whom would support his war, and if they failed, well… he was immortal. He could wage his war until Britannia finally burned.

But what then? What would happen after he succeeded with that? Everyone he would fight alongside would grow old, wither and fade, yet he would still exist, unable to age, unable to die, just…existing. Even for an… interesting man like Lelouch, it would weigh down on him sooner or later. Especially when Nunnally passed, and he would finally be alone, just like she had been.

"I don't want this for him, Miss Cera." Euphie sniffled, "It's not fair to him. Even if he succeeds, we're rewarding him with a curse. But it was the only way we could save him from Suzaku. When we changed the fight between you and Mister Gottwald so you would end up on the island, we also changed the fate of Lelouch at Kaminejima. If we hadn't given him the Code at that time, all would have been lost."

C.C. then paused as a new thought trickled into her mind as Euphemia described what had happened. Something that bothered her because it almost seemed that the young former Princess was suggesting that the Gods could do something she had never suspected.

Yet, if they had changed the events, then what was supposed to happen? But maybe the larger question was if they could change events like this, then what did she not know about the Gods?

Then again, she had never really been focused on what the Gods and C's World were capable of –she was only ever concerned in how to fulfill her demise.

But if what Princess Euphemia was saying was true, could that mean that the Gods had been controlling an eventuality in which Charles would have succeeded with his plan?

"Yes," Euphemia answered, as if reading her mind.

Not letting C.C. respond she put on the most reassuring smile she could as she continued.

"Think about it Miss Cera, all of the people you have made contracts with. With exception of Mao, what did all of your contractors have in common?"

She blinked stopping to think. There weren't very many people she had formed a contract with over the years, it was just a matter that she hadn't found very interesting people for it. Yet, once the contractor had died, she had simply written them off, consigned them to distant memory. They had honestly not mattered anymore. Their actions hadn't matter anymore – they were merely microcosms in the tragedy of her immortality. Still, what did they all have in com-

Her eyes widened as it landed on her like a Knightmare Frame.

Of course! How could she have been so blind?! Every single person she had formed a contract with had…

"Joan of Arc, Oda Nobunaga, George Whitefield, Nathanael Greene, Charles Pierre Francois Augereau, Emperor Zhao, Empress Marianne, Lelouch," Euphemia listed off, "each one an important figure in changing the world, each one given Geass, yet each one never completing your contract. Haven't you ever wondered why it seemed no matter how close you seemed to get it was never enough?"

Fury. Something she hadn't felt in a long while, something that she had thought long dead rose like bile within her being as she shot to her feet and stalked a short ways away from Euphemia, her mind grappling with what had just been revealed.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be! If what Euphemia was saying was true, then everything she had done, all the people she had given Geass to… there was never any point to her pursuit to get rid of the Code, she was merely a pawn in their entire game. She. Had. Been. Played_._

And she had never been aware of it, a puppet unaware of its strings, the puppetmaster deftly manipulating it to the crowd's amusement.

"Why," she ground out, that question that seemed to be never end, that never had any clear definition, like an endless abyss that leered at and mocked her.

"Why do you think," Euphemia asked, not moving from her seat, her hands folded in her lap, her expression unchanging, reminding C.C. that for everything Euphemia was, she was the spawn of Charles, and she obviously had a wicked mind behind the caring persona she exuded.

Her eyes locked with Euphemia's. She wanted to KNOW, dammit. Why?! Why was it that she had been manipulated? Why was it that she had been held in that prison of immortality for so long? What was it that the Gods were aiming for that they needed to use her? Just what the hell did her actions have to do with anything, let alone everything?! It was maddening, because she knew from Euphemia's expression she wasn't going to be forthcoming with an answer, and for everything C.C. was, she wasn't a genius level intellect like Lelouch. She needed to have the picture in order to understand.

Still, she couldn't escape the niggling sensation in the back of her head that she knew the answer, she just didn't want to face it. Because if she wished to admit it, then it would be to admit that she didn't have any free will-

"Yes, you did," Euphemia interrupted her thinking, "you could have chosen not to give those people Geass."

"Not by what you're insinuating, Princess." she retorted, "According to what you 're saying you placed them—all of them—in a perfect position – a position in which I would feel no reason but to give them Geass."

That fast becoming irritating smile remained framed on her face as Euphemia herself stood up and walked towards her.

"Miss Cera, please-"

"It's C.C."

"C.C. then. Contrary to what you're suggesting, C's World does not have the power to influence people directly. They cannot control choice, they-"

She sighed, stopping herself, her eyes darting towards something.

"Yes, I know," Euphemia replied, talking aloud as the smile dipped into a frown. "I told you it wouldn't work."

She huffed as her head turned upwards and to the side.

_Just who is she talking to,_ C.C. thought with suspicion, _and why can't I hear it? I'm just as much a part of this world as her-  
_  
"Just let me try it this way," Euphemia continued. "No, I know it's riskier, but she needs to know the truth."

She then refocused on C.C. with a serious expression.

"She needs to know what she is... Then we're agreed? Thank you."

"And what was that, exactly?" C.C asked, already having a feeling as to whom Euphemia had been talking to.

"A discussion. I warned then that you may not take too kindly to what they had decided to reveal to you. It seems my fears were confirmed. So I have decided to tell you everything. That is, if you are willing to sit down again."

Well, it wasn't like she could go anywhere a part of her thought coldly as she stared down the Princess. Even with everything, there was still a part of her that was curious. Over everything else, she wanted answers.

Glaring once more she sauntered back to the stone bench and sat back down, awaiting Euphemia as she sat back down.

"I guess I should start with this: C's World is a metaphysical construct designed to shepherd humanity's future."

C.C could only nod. With what Euphemia had said already it made enough sense, but it still could wipe away the bitter taste in her mouth.

"We don't know why that is, we are just compelled as a collective to do so. But there are limits to what can be done.

C's World does not have the ability to control choice. It has three points of entry into the living world: Geass, Geass-related structures, and dreams. It is incapable of directly impacting the living world outside of these nodes. This leaves the Gods extremely limited in what they can and cannot do."

"I still don't see where I come in."

"You're the fourth node."

"Wait… you just said there were only three."

"Originally, there were only three nodes. However, the Gods didn't foresee the advent of mainstream monotheism. Structures and Temples that had worshipped Geass unmolested for centuries began to be sacked by adherents of the new faiths. Before that, Geass was given only to those who worshipped Geass. But because of that, in order to continue, drastic measures had to be taken."

"You created the Codebearers."

Euphie nodded.

"When it was recognized that those temples were targeted, it was decided that in order for Geass to continue we needed to create mobile temples, foci that could not be destroyed by conventional means. What were needed were a handful of loyal adherents to the cause."

C.C was silent, grappling with the sheer scale and scope of this…conspiracy. No, it wasn't a conspiracy, it was something far larger – something even she couldn't put into words. The idea of an entity that worked to shepherd humanity, an entity that had the power to bestow _immortality_ on whomever it chose…

"Originally, there were twelve," Euphemia said, the smile disappearing again, "but eventually, over the years, the weight of immortality was too much for some and they chose to…expire. You are the last of the natural lineage of Codebearers, Miss C.C."

"Stop," C.C. commanded, holding up a hand to prevent Euphie from continuing, "I don't need a history lesson on all of this, I want to know what I am."

"But you do," Euphie protested, "because you-"

"Fine, then let me speed it up for you," she retorted, having enough of the lecture, irritation radiating from her as she stood up and began pacing.

"First of all, you left off the fact that there was a second contingency, Britannia itself. I was the head of the Geass Directorate for almost a decade, Princess Euphemia, I know most of Britannia's dirty secrets, including the fact that Britannia wasn't just any normal empire: it was an Empire of Geass, designed to be an impenetrable shield for the Gods that could never be destroyed as long as it had its own Codebearer operating in the shadows as a shield, someone like Caedron Athrawes."

The widening of Euphemia's eyes was all that she needed to know as she plowed on, a sense of delight at finally being the one on the offensive. Better beware, little princess, this pawn can bite.

"My apologies, maybe I should correct myself, after all, he originally was Cadeyrn, one of Eowyn's generals. It would make perfect sense that if you wanted to create an empire revolving around Geass, you would ensure that Geass was involved at its outset. The stories of Cadeyrn's ability to take deathblows with ease and continue on the battlefield make an interesting read for the legends. But then again, being one of the First Ones would give you that advantage on the battlefield, wouldn't it?"

"Miss C.C.-"

"Please, let me continue. There was never any information on Cadeyrn's demise, only that he, and I quote, 'disappeared into the mists of time'. That would be the end of it, until I started noting that throughout Britannia's history, in its darkest times, a single man would come forward to solve its problems before he disappeared once again. It was only a matter of time until I realized just who that was. But when I did, you wouldn't believe where I found his fingerprints. How about the rescue of Queen Elizabeth III for one? No, you don't need to answer that, I already know."

She actually was enjoying this, enjoying the surprised expression of Euphemia, that little tidbit of knowledge proving to her that not everything she had done was a concern of the Gods, C's World, whatever the hell it was. No, as she kept up her catty demeanor, never once raising her voice, she could only revel in the fact that she was scoring one for herself.

"But that is all history. Let's focus on more pressing matters: how about Caderyn's last identity and involvement with the Britannian Empire fifty years ago, when he was assigned as a teacher for two young brothers," she gave a small predatory smile, "those two young brothers just so happened to be Charles and Vincent zi Britannia, your father and uncle, respectively. Since you stated that I was the last natural Codebearer it doesn't take much to figure out that V.V. gained his Code from Caderyn through a means outside the normal transference of Code. And that is as they say, the rest of the story. Now that that is out of the way, let me ask one more time, what the _fuck_ am I in this grand comedy?"

"You're an agent of change," a male voice answered from behind her, causing herself to whirl around to its source.

The man that stood there looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties dressed in a well-tailored suit. He wasn't a towering individual, but he still seemed to exude a physical confidence despite his medium frame. To back it up he was handsome, with dark hair trimmed neatly and a likewise well maintained goatee that served to match his eyes.

"Hello Caderyn," Euphemia greeted, "I thought we agreed that I would be the one to talk with Miss C.C."

"That was the plan. But I think a more personal touch is needed," he replied as he walked past C.C. and proceeded to sit down on the spot she had vacated.

"And why didn't you just come in the beginning? Would have been easier than leading me around with the Princess here," C.C. asked quizzically. Something didn't add up here. Why would Caderyn decide now to grace them with his presence? Other than the fact that Euphemia wasn't exactly charming her into making a decision, it was a little odd in its timing.

He smiled as he opened up hand and threw hundreds of small objects out onto the ground. She watched in confusion for a moment before birds descended upon the thrown objects, proceeding to consume them.

He stared at them for a moment later before refocusing on her, unphased by the impossibility of what was happening before them.

"It is not that I did not want to confer with you, Cera. It was that for those who have spent long enough in the subconscious it becomes increasingly difficult over time to extricate ourselves out of it. Something about the mind and self-conceptualization within a collective consciousness.

Think of it as like after someone you care for dies, as time passes, your memories and dreams of them become less tangible. In many ways, it is the same with our individual identities within the subconscious; without a vessel, we are just a free stream of consciousness intermixing with others. Euphemia here was an excellent option for communicating with you since she is so new here and not quite as burdened as the rest of us."

"I...see."

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, agent of change. You will note that with the exception of Mao, each of your contractors have been involved in events that have either directly or indirectly resulted in changes in the world. Joan of Arc's actions united France under Charles VII, George Whitefield's sermons heralded the Great Awakening that would lead to Washington's Rebellion and Nathanael Greene's exploits extended Washington's Rebellion beyond what it would have been, exhausting Britannia's military and populace."

His mouth twitched as if he was remembering something, yet said nothing, causing her to wonder what caused this flash of amusement.

"Then there was Augereau, Napoleon's enabler and hatchetman. He helped conquer the homeland and result in the Exodus. Moving to the East, we have Nobunaga who set the stage for the unification of Japan and Emperor Zhao, whose reforms and actions resulted in the birth of the Chinese Federation. Finally, we come back to Empress Marianne, who assisted in Charles' ascension to the throne and her son, Lelouch, the boy who would have changed the world as we had known it, bringing it peace for the first time ever, and dooming it at the same time to a slow and agonizing end."

"Bring peace, and yet doom everything as well…I'd say that's a little dramatic, but since you're, well, you, I'm sure you're not really joking. What do you mean?" she asked.

Caderyn shook his head.

"It's irrelevant, don't worry – it can't happen anymore, thanks mostly to the decision we made to grant Lelouch his Code. But that leaves our options open, so to speak, and that's where you come in."

"And _why_ would I be interested? According to you I have been nothing more than your cosmic plaything. Is there anything of value I am going to gain out of this, or are you just going to sit there and tell me I have no choice in the matter, despite your claims that I have always HAD a choice?"

"I had a feeling this might happen Caderyn. It might be easier if it was me," Euphemia observed, "Lulu would listen to me."

Unconsciously C.C. set her teeth on edge as she felt a surge of irritation.

_At least I've shared a bed with him_.

Euphemia's head snapped from Caderyn to her instantly. Judging from the narrowed eyes and tightened expression, to C.C.'s enjoyment, the thought had been received loud and clear.

"Ladies, ladies, please." Caderyn urged whilst trying to stifle a chuckle, "Conflict will not solve our situation."

The two women stared at each other for a moment longer before they relented.

"You're right, Cera. We have been unfair with you. Much in the way, C's World was unfair with me. As Codebearers, we were pawns on the chessboard. But this will be the last time we use you, I promise this. Upon my honor I so do swear."

She sighed. Why did it have to be her?

"Fine then. What do you want me to do?"

Caderyn waved his hand.

"I would like you to sit first, if you would."

"But there is nothing th—," she said as she turned around… and stopped as she saw a stone bench just behind her, at the perfect distance for her to sit down. Surprised, although in hindsight after that trick with the birds she really shouldn't have been, she did so.

"Thank you. Princess Euphemia, I yield the floor to you."

Euphemia proceeded to adjust her dress as she settled, her features softening as she settled her eyes, so much like her half-brother's, upon C.C.

"As I stated before, there are two conflicting opinions concerning the current events. What has been decided is that there will be a test, survival of the fittest if you will. If Lelouch can stop the Ragnarok Plan, then our group will assume primary responsibility for shepherding humanity. If Lelouch fails, then the Ragnarok Plan will be executed and our collective wish will be fulfilled."

_That will be easy then, I can tell Lelouch-_

"Unfortunately you cannot." Caderyn interrupted. "There are a series of ground rules that have been agreed to. First, you cannot offer any knowledge on the Ragnarok Plan outside of what can be accessed via the Library of C, Second, you cannot assist Lelouch directly in sabotaging the Ragnarok Plan. Third, your role will be limited to teacher, messenger, and spy. However, you cannot implicitly tell Lelouch this third role."

"That isn't exactly fair."

"Is anything?" Euphemia smiled a little sadly after she spoke, and C.C. was reminded of exactly _how_ she'd died.

"And what about what you said before, drifting into the subconscious? That could be a problem as time goes on." C.C. asked, feeling slightly guilty for complaining to the 'Massacre Princess' about something being unfair.

The two looked at one another, then Caderyn motioned for Euphemia to speak.

"Your status within C's World is nebulous. You have most of the capabilities that we have, but none of the side-effects outside of your inability to read our thoughts, because you are a standalone subconscious isolated from the collective. That's how you won't experience the problems we have with our continued existence, but will still be able to operate as our messenger. The added benefit is that my father and uncle will find it significantly more difficult to track you down once they realize what's going on – after all, technically you're not even part of C's world, not completely.

"And do they have any of the benefits that Lelouch does?"

"No. They do not. It was agreed upon by both sides that in the interest of fairness, you were to be assigned to assist Lulu because of the stark difference in progress between the two parties."

"I see." _That means that Charles is a lot further along than I thought_, she thought glumly. Normally she would be happy, but she really no longer had any skin in the game outside of what she was being negotiated into here. Instead, it only caused her to worry, "So, for the most part, I will be here to teach him the ropes his newfound Code, am I right?"

"For the most part," Caderyn answered. "Once the contest is completed, you will be rewarded based upon your success."

"May I ask what that reward is?"

"No, you may not, but, I can say that you will find the options offered you rather acceptable. Especially so if Lelouch actually ends up winning completely."

She sat there, looking between the two for what seemed like an eternity, running through her options. It wasn't exactly the greatest of deals, in fact, it felt more like another contract with shitty details and rules. But, the problem was that she had left Lelouch in a lurch, and in spite of the façade she did put up of nonchalant disinterest, she did care for the young prince in a more than casual way-

Euphemia cleared her throat, which C.C. chose to ignore.

Well, truth be told, she was a sucker for challenges. There was just something alluring to them that she couldn't resist. Nothing really to do with Lelouch, actually. Honestly.

"Fine. But there are two points of clarification that I must have. First, if I break the rules, what will happen?"

"Depending on the severity, it can range from us informing Charles and Vincent to a more…direct punishment," Caderyn replied carefully. "Again, this is all dependent on the severity of the violation."

"Okay. Finally, is C's World going to be controlling things from the shadows?"

"No," Euphemia responded, "once you accept this contract, all interference from C's World will be suspended until the completion of this contest."

"Fine. In that case, I accept this contract, but this _will_ be the last time. Or Gods help me I will find a way to hurt you… and then start experimenting."

"Good," Caderyn clapped his hands and rubbed them, seemingly unaffected by her threat. "Well, I'd best be off, I have a sparring match with Eowyn, and he's currently reading me the riot act for being here. So, Princess Euphemia, I leave you to handle the rest of this. It was good meeting you Cera, maybe we will meet again in the future."

He then disappeared, leaving the two women alone again in awkward silence.

"Well, I think I better get to work," C.C. finally spoke up, looking to break the uncomfortable silence as she got up.

"Miss Cera, can you do something for me?"

"It depends…"

"Could you refrain from telling Lelouch anything about this and…about me?"

"I guess. But, you do know what your death did to him, right? It might be-"

"I know. But, not yet," she replied with a sad smile, "I don't think Lelouch is ready for any of that. I plan to do it soon, one of these days, but just…not yet. You know how he is Miss Cera, he doesn't need distractions like me right now, as much as it hurts to admit it."

"I see," C.C. replied, feeling sorry for the young girl, she couldn't exactly imagine what could be going through her mind being killed like she was because of a fluke of…no.

Euphemia only nodded sadly confirming her suspicion.

_Of all the-_

"Please, just forget about it right now, Miss Cera. It's not something that can be changed," she pleaded, "you need to help Lulu and if I interfere he will just be distracted."

"If you want, you can visit me from time to time," C.C. spoke before she even thought it, "by the sounds of it, I'm going to get pretty lonely here considering whom I will be working with."

Euphemia laughed, "I might take you up on that offer, we'll see."

She then extended her hand to C.C.

"Please take care of Lelouch for me."

She looked at the hand for a moment before taking it.

"I'll do my best, but this is Lelouch we're talking about."

"Then your best is all I can ask for," she then let go of C.C.'s hand and began fading, "I'll see you around, Cera."

Silence fell, the true silence that only came from total solitude, and she was all alone with her new mission.

"Maybe I was wrong about her," C.C. mused aloud as she looked around the Aries Garden, wondering if she could change the scenery when she suddenly froze.

"Wait…how am I going to get Pizza Hut?"

And thus passed C.C.'s new contract.

* * *

**Author's Note Final:**

I know this isn't Badr Day like I had promised for like the last two months, but I kinda got railroaded into realizing that C.C. needs an explanation as to why she suddenly pops up again after well, having a case of the suddenly deceased. So, here it is, but also, I wanted to create some of the lore for the world that CnA will have in it as well as establish some of the rules of the world.

I would like to thank Magery for being an Emergency Beta Reader and for holding my feet to the fire on certain aspects. You know what they are.

I do hope that you enjoy this and have some of your questions answered in this one-shot. I look forward to your reviews and any type of comments or criticism, feel free to PM me with any of them.

Until the next Aria or Tale.

Al


End file.
